


The Stud Farm

by angryschnauzer



Series: Loki & Bridget [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Penetration with an object, Anal Sex, Degrading Talk, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Restraint, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, gagging, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridget returns from a business trip only to find that the vacancy for Head Groom has been filled at her stables... by none other than a very arrogant Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stud Farm

Bridget parked her Range Rover outside the office and stepped out, minding not to put her Laboutin Heels in the horse shit that littered the yard; she’d have to speak to the new head groom once she met him about ensuring that the entrance yard was kept clean after the horses had been walked through to the paddock.

She watched as the horsebox she’d been accompanying from the airport pulled gently into the yard, coming to a smooth stop in the centre, the two grooms jumping out and opening the back doors, pulling the fences down as one of them stepped into the vehicle. She could hear the mare inside neighing and whining, the journey from Dubai having taken the toll on its already temperamental nature. There was a sudden scream and as the smaller of the grooms was knocked to the floor, the large mare made a break for it, running down the ramp and raring up on its hind legs, startled at the sounds of the horses the other side of the stables.

Bridget was hardly in the right attire to start wrangling a horse, yet it didn’t stop her advancing on the poor scared animal, her face familiar from when she rescued it from the decrepit stable in the desert. Hushing it gently she held her hands down, not making eye contact, yet it still didn’t calm the poor animal, and it made a break for the paddock, knocking Bridget to the floor.

As she sat there dazed she suddenly heard a clear male voice;

“No my pet.... shhhhhh”

Blinking a few times she looked up at where the voice was coming from and had the most glorious view of a pair of muscled thighs and firm buttocks in an emerald green pair of jodhpurs. Watching as this person grabbed hold of the mares bridle and planted his booted feet wide apart she could see the lean muscles under his shirt flex as he brought the animal under control, having almost a hypnotic affect on it, and soon it was rubbing its nose against his shoulder.

He turned to where Bridget was still splayed on the floor and she held her hand out, expecting him to help her up, as he looked down at her she was transfixed by his green eyes;

“Next time I suggest you get out of her way... or dress appropriately...”

Left on the floor, Bridget watched with her jaw agape as the mysterious groom led the mare around the corner and out of sight. It was only when one of the grooms that had been in the horsebox extended their hand out to her did she finally spring out of her trance;

“I guess there’s been some new staff arrive since we left then” he said as Bridget swayed unsteadily on her feet.

“I guess so. I’ll be having words with Michael about our new hire’s attitude” she huffed as she brushed the straw from her skirt. She’d left her brother in charge of the family Stud Farm whilst she’d been in the middle east acquiring new horses to train to become prize winners, and she’d left instructions to ensure that the farm was fully staffed – and especially the head groom position filled - by the time she returned, however she had never met such an arrogant person as this mystery new groom.

Thirty minutes later she was sat in the air-conditioned coolness of the stables office, getting updated on what she’d missed whilst on her business trip from her brother;

“We’re now fully staffed with the exception of one apprentice stable hand, the head groom has been hired... a Nordic guy... hang on I’ve got his name here somewhere – it’s a bit weird... Loki Layfe..Lourfarson..”

“Laufeyson” that clipped accent cut through the room made Bridget and Michael spin round. Bridget sucked in a breath at the sight that greeted her; Tall and lithe, his black hair curling slightly at his shoulders as it met his crisp white shirt, her rescuer from earlier was stood leant against the doorframe, a  very long leg casually crossed over the other, his arms crossed and a riding crop held in one hand. The thoughts that went through Bridget’s mind were far from politically correct, pressing her thighs together as the sight of his long fingers gently running along the plaited leather of the crop was making her wet and her clit tingle.

“Ah, Loki” her brother started; “I’d like you to meet your boss, this is my sister Bridget”

“We’ve met” he brooded from the doorway before turning on his heel and stalking down the corridor.

“Well Michael, you’ve picked a real charmer there... bit arrogant isn’t he?” Bridget was seething; the groom’s were well known for being low in the interpersonal skills area, but this guy had arrogance down to a fine art.

“He comes highly recommended, we’re lucky to have found him”

“Yes, but still, he needs to know who’s in charge here” Bridget was getting angrier and angrier, this jumped up groom seemed to think he could swan around her stables and farm as if he owned the place.  

Loki was still on her mind an hour later once she’d finished her meeting with Michael and as she was no calmer she head for the stables, knowing that being amongst the horses would calm her down.

She walked into the stable and breathed in the hay scented air, the stable hands having just finished mucking out, the soft buttercup hay now fresh in the stalls. Grabbing one of the little elastics the girls used to tie up the horses tails for dressage; Bridget pulled her hair back into a rough ponytail before rolling up the sleeves of her blouse. Picking one of the soft brushes she made her way into the stall where the Dubai mare now stood peacefully. Slowly taking her place next to the chestnut brown beast she laid her hands on its side and shushed it, before starting to gently brush its hair, smoothing the brush over the toned muscles, stroking and making comforting noises as she went. Soon the mare’s eyes were drooping and she knew it had been a tiring flight for the poor animal, so stepping aside she watched as it settled into the soft hay and quietly fell asleep.

She made her way to the tack room, washing her hands in the large sink and drying them before rubbing the soft lanolin cream they used for the horses into her skin, and not paying attention she turned to leave and walked straight into a firm chest clad in a crisp white shirt;

“Oouf” she was knocked back a little but remained on her feet; “Loki, I didn’t see you there, do you always sneak around the stables?”

The new head groom smirked, his lips curling into a cruel smile as he looked at her but didn’t say a word, letting her continue;

“You know; you could do with learning some manners and respect – actually taking note of who your boss is for one thing...”

She watched as his expression remained neutral, just standing there as his eyes raked up and down her body, making her nervous and shift from one foot to another;

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

She had been expecting a sarcastic comment, what she hadn’t anticipated was the speed in which he crossed the room and grasped her wrist, holding it behind her as he pressed her against the sink, pressing his hips to hers as he bent her backwards over the cold porcelain;

“Miss Bridget; I think you will find I am the one in charge”

She swallowed hard, she should have been trying to escape his grasp, instead all she could think of was how firm and warm his body was pressed against hers;

“Loki... this is rather inappropriate...” she started, but he cut her off;

“The way your nipples are standing to attention is even more inappropriate, don’t you think?”

She finally came to her senses and forcibly wrenched her arm out of his grasp and pushed him aside, storming out of the little room as quick as her still heeled feet would take her. She could hear a quiet chuckle behind her and had presumed he’d stayed in the tack room, only to have gotten ten feet away before she felt two arms wrap around her, one strongly grasping her waist as the other wrapped around her mouth, smothering her scream. Lifting her off her feet he dragged her back into the tack room and kicked the door shut behind them.

He pressed her against the work table, his hips firmly pressed to her rear; so firmly in fact that she could feel his large dick pressing through his jodhpurs and her skirt. She felt his breath on the side of her neck as his lips brushed against her earlobe;

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about your visit to the stables in Oslo, I do believe we have unfinished business my dear...”

She cast her mind back to the business deal years ago where she’d pulled out of purchasing a racehorse from a rather shady character in the Norwegian capital, only to find that there was no horse and the whole operation was a front for smuggling, the stables staff had been spread far and wide once the authorities had been informed, and her visit to the stables had resulted in a rather illicit night spent in a hotel room with one of their trainee grooms, only for her to have to leave before dawn in order to make her flight home...

“Why do you think I took this job my dear... I believe you left me unsatisfied that night... something I do not intend on being today”

She felt his lips on her neck, his sharp teeth biting at the soft flesh. She groaned and leant back against him only to feel his hands wrap around her and paw at her breasts. He suddenly pulled away causing her to whine from the sudden retraction;

“Turn around”

She obeyed, turning on her heels until she was facing him, fidgeting slightly on the spot when she spotted that he still had his riding crop in one hand;

“What do you...” she started, but he cut her off;

“Strip”

“I’m sorry?”

“I said... strip”

Remembering that night in Oslo he’d shown signs that he was dominant, but it also looked like he’d matured a lot from the skinny boy with short dark hair, to the well muscled man that stood before her now. She nervously brought her fingers to the buttons on her blouse, releasing them quickly as he watched. He held his hand out for the garment and as she let it fall down her arms she passed it to him, watching as he hung it from the hook on the back of the door. Moving her hands to her skirt she released the button and lowered the zip at the back, shaking her hips a little as it fell to the floor at her feet. Stepping out of it she bent over teasingly to pick it up, hoping to get a response, but what she got instead was a sharp whack across her buttocks with the riding crop;

“My pet, do you think trying to tease me will help your situation at all?”

Her hands flew to her buttocks as she stood up and went to complain, but clamped her mouth shut as he lay the tip of the crop on her lips;

“Did I say you could talk? You will only answer me with Yes or No, and you shall refer to me as Master. Do you understand?” he lifted the crop;

“Yes Master” she replied. She gazed up at his face, his sharp cheekbones and piercing green eyes staring down at her.

“Now the rest of it”

“Master?”

“Did I not tell you to strip?”

“Yes Master”

“Then get on with it”

She reached around and unhooked her bra, releasing the clasp and letting out a sigh of relief as the restricting article was unhooked and she let it fall to the ground, Loki having left her skirt where it had fallen. Standing before his imposing stature she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her panties when he stopped her;

“Turn around; I want to see this from behind”

She turned on her heels, slowly lowering the silk and lace over her butt, bending as she went. When she’d reached her mid thighs she felt the tip of the riding crop touch her butt cheek;

“Wait like that”

She held the position she was in until she felt the riding crop slide between her legs, the small leather flap on the end rubbing between her sopping folds, her cunt juice now seeping onto her inner thighs where she was so turned on. What she hadn’t been expecting is the sudden cool trickle of a squirt of the lanolin cream on her asshole, and then the feel of the crops plaited leather handle running between her cheeks. She let out a little squeak of surprise and was rewarded with the palm of his hand making contact with her buttocks;

“Loki!”

“What did I say?”

“Sir?”

“If you don’t keep quiet then I will have to punish you”

“Yes Master”

“Keep your hands on the table”

“Sir”

She did not get a response, but let out a small shudder when she felt his breath on her bare inner thighs. When the tip of his tongue traced a line up her heated skin she jumped a little but remembered to remain silent as he tormented her. Further up his lips and tongue advanced until he reached her dripping cunt. She heard him inhale deeply, taking in her scent. She was shaking from the effort of remaining still but froze when she felt the first touch against her lips, his tongue flattening as it ran the length of her slit from clit to cunt.

Just as she was starting to relax, his tongue working its magic on her, she felt the insistent push of something firm against her asshole;

“Master?”

Loki pulled away from her briefly;

“Shhh, just enjoy it... relax...”

She did as she was told and relaxed, the handle of his riding crop gently pushing past her tight ring of muscle. Loki’s fingers gently stroked her buttock as his tongue slowly worked its way back to her cunt, tenderly lapping at her juices. When she felt his fingers running a smooth figure eight over her clit she gave into the trio of pleasures he was giving her, her knees going weak as she slumped against the table top. Soon small gasps of pleasure were escaping her lips, her hips bucking as he used his fingers and tongue to drive her wild.

As she started to feel her orgasm build her cries got louder, and soon she was crying out at the top of her lungs. He fucked her cunt with his tongue, curling it within her as her walls rippled around the strong muscle. Suddenly she came with a scream, her juices squirting over Loki’s mouth and chin. He finally stopped and pulled away from her, leaving Bridget trembling as her body still pulsed from her intense orgasm.

As she lay on the table, her juices now dripping down her inner thighs, Loki pulled the riding crop slowly from her asshole, leaving her feeling empty;

“I should use this on your behind”

“Huh?”

“What did you call me?”

“Sorry, I mean... Master?”

“I told you to remain quiet, yet you were squealing like a piglet...”

“Sorry Master”

“Wait here, I’m not finished with you yet”

Bridget remained splayed on the table, her chest heaving from the exertion of her orgasm, her breaths still short and her eyes closed. Barely a few moments after he’d left, she heard Loki return and close the door behind him;

“Now you little slut, it’s time to shut you up so I can finish what I started”

Bridget mustered enough strength to raise her head and look over her shoulder, and as her eyes fell to the item that Loki was holding in his hands she let out a little yelp;

“Oh come on now, it’s not like you’ve not used one of these before” he said, a cruel grin spreading over his thin lips. He lifted the bridle that he held in his large hands and placed it over her head, ensuring that the metal bit was between her teeth;

“Give me your hands” he reached forwards and pulled her arms back until her hands were resting on her rear. Slowly he lifted one arm and wound the leather strap around it, spiralling it around her from bicep to wrist, before repeating his actions with the other arm until he could hold the reins with one hand. Daring to glance over her shoulder again she watched as he unzipped his jodhpurs and drew out his straining dick, the veins standing proud where he was so aroused;

“Eyes front!” he snapped, making her turn her head so she was facing forwards again. He pulled on the reins , making her back arch and her neck spring back as he thrust his dick deep into her sopping cunt causing her to cry out, her voice muted by the bit between her teeth;

“Oh, do you like that my pet? You like my thick cock deep within your sopping cunt?”

All she could do was murmur her appreciation as he thrust into her accepting body. As he pulled on the reins with one hand, the palm of the other came down onto her buttock, spanking the fleshy globe, making her groan with pleasure and her cunt grip his dick. She rocked her body back with each of his thrusts, desperate for more, for him to go deeper, harder.

It was only when she felt that familiar cold trickle between her cheeks did she realise where he was going, and as he used the cream to work two fingers inside her puckered hole she could feel herself opening for him, his riding crop already having softened the muscles. As he rocked his hips and made small thrusts with his dick into her cunt, he worked those two fingers into her. She felt his body press against her back and with the warm touch of his lips on her neck, his hot breath on her earlobe;

“There’s no point in trembling my pet, I can feel your body responding to me as I do this, and I know you want my cock to be balls deep within your ass”

She wanted to deny it, but in the passion of the moment she wanted nothing more than for him to take her in this most private of places; she nodded her head and dipped it to the cool surface of the table in resignation of what was coming next.  He slowly withdrew from her, leaving her cunt empty and her asshole ready for more and as she felt that first press of the tip of his cock against her brown rose she let out the breath she’d been holding. As his massive girth crested her tight ring of muscle she panted quick breaths, the mix of pleasure and pain coursing through her veins as he oh so slowly pressed into her, withdrawing a little then continuing further in, lubricating his shaft as he went until he was fully seated within her, his heavy ball sack pressing against her sopping cunt.

“Hold on my pet, I’m about to take you for the ride of your life”

She could hear the smirk on his face as he said it, knowing that he was admiring the way her tight brown ring was stretched around his massive girth. He started to rock his hips and the glorious tremors of pleasure started to ripple through Bridget’s body. As she was rocked back and forth, she teetered on her heels she was still wearing, barely standing on her toes as he thrust into her, ploughing deep within her sacred place.

The smooth friction of his entry and withdrawal was making her close already, her body involuntarily squeezing him as he continued to thrust into her;

“Oh yes my pet, you’re getting close aren’t you? You dirty slut, you love having my thick cock up your asshole, stretching you out... you’re making me close too... I can’t wait to blow my load deep within your gut... there’ll be a lot of it, I’m going to drain my balls within you so that you can spend the rest of the day with my cum dripping out of your punished hole, knowing that I’ve marked you, that it’s my cum that’s spoiling your expensive clothes”

His dirty talk sent her over the edge and she came with a muffled cry, her back arching and her hand gripping onto the leather straps that ran across her palms;

“That’s it my slut, cum for me, cum on my thick cock... milk the cum out of me with your tight asshole... oh that’s it my pet... oh yes... oh yesssssssss”

She felt his dick spasm deep within her, spilling his cum inside her with a strangled cry emanating from his lips. She looked over her shoulder and could see his head thrown back, his lips pulled taught across his teeth in a grimace of pleasure as his lean body arched, shuddering as the waves crashed over him until he was spent.

When he was finally finished he pulled out of her and gently unravelled the bridle from her arms, removing the bit from her mouth and softly massaged her jaw, allowing her to stand slowly and rest against his chest as she caught her breath. He ran his hands down her arms to work away the knotted muscles from where they’d been held behind her, before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek;

“Are you alright?”

A moment of tenderness, even the most severe of masters knows that they should treat their toys with love and respect after punishing them;

“Yes, thank you Loki” Bridget said quietly, resting her head on his shoulder as she caught her breath.

“Are you ok to stand on your own?”

She turned nervously, unsteady on her feet and wobbling slightly causing Loki to shoot and arm out and catch her by the waist;

“I think I’ll just take these heels off”

“Let me”

She rested a hand on his firm shoulder as he bent down, lifting one of her calves and slipping her shoe off, before repeating the act with the other foot. He reached for her clothing and gently helped her dress as she stepped into the skirt, pulling it up and fastening the button and zip behind her, helping her with the sleeves of her blouse before delicately buttoning the soft material with his nimble fingers.

“Wait here my dear” he quietly slipped out of the door and returned moments later holding a pair of smart Hunter Wellington boots, helping her slip them onto her feet so that she could return to her office without going barefoot through the stables.

They stood for a brief moment facing each other before Bridget broke the silence;

“Thank you Loki, and welcome to the farm”

“You’re more than welcome Miss” he said with a smirk, briefly pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before he turned and opened the door for her. As she stepped through into the corridor she felt him slap her on her ass and it made her smile – typical, he was the kind of guy to open a door for you and slap your ass on the way out – and she made her way back to her office, briefly glancing over at the paddock where she could see Loki barking orders at the junior grooms and stable hands.

At the end of the week Loki returned to his office after a long Friday ordering the staff around, grateful to finally have a rest, he sunk into the classic leather chair and put his feet up onto his desk, stretching back and putting his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

When he opened his eyes they fell to a box that was on his desk that he hadn’t originally noticed; almost two foot long but only 4 or 5 inches wide, he sat upright in the chair and pulled the gift wrapped box towards him, pulling the lid off of it and glancing inside. What greeted him made him smile and the fire ignite within his loins; he picked the card up and read the inscription;

“Congratulations on your first week Loki. I noticed your riding crop had started to show some wear and tear, please accept this with our warmest of welcomes, Bridget”

He lifted the crop from the black tissue paper and weighed it in the palm of his hand, the leather was softer and of a incredibly high quality, running his fingers over the handle he noted the smooth finish to it and that it was considerably wider than his old crop. As he held it in his hand a dirty smile spread across his face, and when he heard the tell tale click of high heels against concrete he looked out of the window.

Bridget walked across the yard slowly, knowing that Loki had opened his gift as she’d heard the rip of the tissue paper in the quiet of the office block, as she paused at the door to the stables she glanced back and smiled at him as he watched her, she turned and continued to the tack room, knowing that she’d hear his booted footsteps in just a moment. It was time to give the new head groom the other part of his welcome present.

 


End file.
